


Like a hole

by TheFierceBeast



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but not really, really old fic, technically necrophilia I guess, zombie Jack, zombies need love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/pseuds/TheFierceBeast
Summary: I'm going to start uploading my hu-normous back catalogue of various fic to this account.This was written around 2004 I think, probably. Zombies need love, too.





	Like a hole

“Does it hurt?”

Will’s face looks slightly pained, as if he is concentrating hard to feel what Jack must feel. Or as if he has wind.

 

“Hurt? No, I wouldn’t say hurt, exactly. More like it’s numb, or like you’re feeling a feeling that isn’t there but should be, see?”

 

“I see..?”

 

“A ghost of a feeling.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“Like when your sailboat capsizes off the coast of Foo Chow Min and you lose a leg to a hungry basking shark but the hot sand still burns where the sole of your foot would be (although it’s now in the belly of the whale what ate the shark what ate your leg) that is, if you even manage to make it to the beach…”

 

Will’s eyebrows have both drawn up in the middle to meet each other in an unconvinced bow across his forehead. He says, “Naturally. Well, that’s all crystal clear, now.”

 

Jack cocks his head, his voice uncharacteristically sad.

 

“Like feeling a bad feeling that ain’t even there to be felt.”

 

“Like a hole.”

 

Will’s fingers creep across the mildewed leather of Jack’s waistcoat, slide beneath the weathered slat of a rib. His brown eyes look apologetic now. If Jack still had a lower lip it would surely be caught now between his straight, white teeth. He still has straight, white teeth…

 

“So you feel nothing at all?”

 

“Aye, nothing. No pain. No pleasure.”

 

The pause is silent as the ocean bed.

 

“And what of giving others pleasure?”

 

Jack shudders at the sudden penetration of Will’s fingers, sinking into what should be skin, soft guts. The thick strands of his hair kiss against each other with a whisper, the ornaments twisted into them click together like bones. He grabs Will around the wrists with skeletal fingers and pulls his hands firmly away as the full moon goes behind a cloud.

 

“That, I can manage” he says, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
